PlayStation All-Stars: Sasha's New Power
by Coleiosis
Summary: Ratchet, Nathan Drake, and Dart Feld must head for the RPG Realm and find the Life-Giving Flower to heal Sasha of her deadly power. But, after meeting Pupuru, they must fight Calypso and the Underworld creatures at Amazonia. Will the good guys find the flower and save Sasha? Rated T for scary and sad situations, blood, and mild violence


PlayStation All-Stars: Breaking Reckoning

Part Two: Sasha's New Power

Plotted by N Kirby

Written by Coleiosis

**See legend key from other PlayStation All-Stars stories (written by Coleiosis) to remember the asterisk symbol (*) use.**

*****It was a desperate day at the main Los Angeles hospital. Doctor Nefarious and his butler Lawrence were still analyzing the inside of Sasha Phyronix's body, seeing how she was dying quickly. Lawrence thought that something had to be done quickly, so he walked over to the counter covered in tools and picked up two electric pads. "This might do the trick," he muttered as he rubbed them both together. He walked over to Sasha lying on her cot, and he rubbed the two electric pads together, causing an electric current to run through. "Clear," Lawrence said as he was about to press the pads onto Sasha's chest.

But Dr. Nefarious caught sight of Lawrence's doing quickly, and he put a stop to it. "No! No! That won't do her any good! It'll only make things worse!" He snatched the electric pads away from Lawrence and sent him off to go fetch Clank. "Go get Clank and bring him in here! He'll know what to do."

But even Clank saw this as a hopeless scene. "It's no use," he spoke up after awhile. "We're losing her quickly, but we need to give Ratchet more time for finding that antidote! Look; I already see the buildings of the city rising off the ground!" And sure enough, Clank was correct. Mister Ash's plan of destroying the city was finally being put into effect. As the buildings levitated a few inches off the ground, tensions began to mount as Clank impatiently waited for Ratchet to return from the RPG Realm.******

*****Meanwhile, Gigadis and Primeval watched as the structures began to float a few inches off the floor of the earth. "Surely," Gigadis thought to himself, "I'd give anything to move on with MY plan! I honestly hate the lousy and lazy deeds that Mr. Ash has formulated! So it's a good thing that I sent him away along with the other Underworld creatures. But only one has stayed with me: Primeval. Only HE can be trustworthy enough to do my bidding now! I had just now drunk a potion that would give me the power to have complete control over him. Now I am ready for world conquest! Once the antidote is given to the girl and the buildings are lowered back down, I shall strike!"*****

*****And so we shall return to the scene of Ratchet, Nathan Drake, and Dart Feld in the RPG Realm. They had already used the portal-gun to enter the realm, and had driven the car Spectre right into there. And once they stepped right in, they looked all around them: trees, vines, branches, logs, and ponds surrounded almost the whole scenery. This was definitely a jungle zone.

"Perhaps this is the wrong place," Nathan Drake spoke up as he looked at his surroundings.

"It has to be," Ratchet replied. "This has got to be the place where the Life-Giving Flower is kept!"

"I don't know about you, Nathan," Dart came in, "but I actually agree with the little guy. I already have a life-form spotted on my radar screen." Dart held up a PlayStation Vita and watched a satellite's radar screen read the approach of a lone life-form.

"I certainly hope it's not Mr. Ash," Nathan said. "He'd give anything to keep us from taking that antidote. But if we win this thing, it'll be too bad for HIM. He'll just have to expect the whole Underworld to crash down onto him after floating in the air."

"Alright," Ratchet interrupted. "Less talking and more moving! Let's see if we can find a short path for us to drive through."

"It would be much better if we just drove through this whole jungle joint itself," Nathan replied. "But the problem is: this isn't a very useful car! Why weren't we given the big monster truck Hammerhead?! With that, we would've just simply driven all the way throughout this area with no problem at all! We could've run over everything! But instead, we're given this stupid sports-car that cannot penetrate this mother-hot-fudge joint!"

"Maybe," Ratchet replied, "we were given this car because it's very fast! It would allow to quickly go there and back."

"You may have a point. But let's not talk right now. We've got an antidote to catch!" With that, Nathan began to turn the whole car around and drive down a footpath that stood there in the silent jungle.

It wasn't before long when Dart spoke up again: "The life-form is approaching us even closer. Nathan, if you don't stop this car now, we'll crash into it!"

"I'll hit the brakes when I'm ready," Nathan replied. But right when he took a very sharp turn, he suddenly ran right into something! It took Nathan only about a split-second to receive a glimpse of what he just saw before the life-form fell from being hit. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed as he quickly hopped out of the car. Ratchet and Dart followed behind as they rushed to where the life-form was hit.

"What did you just hit?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Don't know," Nathan replied. "But it looks like a human! Oh gosh! This is my fault! It's a girl!"

"What?! Man, that stupid sports-car is just too fast! It already causes enough damage without unleashing its Ghost Missiles!"

Nathan knelt down at the person that lied there. "Please do me a favor, and don't be dead!" he spoke up again.

The person lying there turned her head upwards and slowly opened her eyes. "Ohh…" she muttered. "What just happened?"

"You're going to be alright," Nathan replied. "Sorry I hit you with this junker."

"That's alright," the girl said as she stood up and brushed herself. "Accidents happen sometimes. My name is Pupuru; you guys must be new here."

"Indeed we are," Ratchet replied with a heart-warming smile. "We're looking for a certain something."

"Then you must be the ones that Gigadis is after," Pupuru said.

"Gigadis? Who's he?"

"Haven't you heard of him? He's the prince of the Underworld, working for a mysterious man who goes by the name James Ash."

"Ash? That must be Mr. Ash you're talking about!"

"That's him alright. Gigadis works for him, along with all the other foul and devious creatures of the dark depths. Today, I just heard him talking to his boss that you should be followed here. They know you're looking for the magic antidote that will save your friend, so they want to stop you in your tracks. So I came here to help (I had to leave behind Kuu, who hates men) as best as I could. You're going to need some extra protection while you're here on your journey to the temple."

"That sounds like a good plan! And we jump out of this alive and bring this to a success, you can become part of our team (the League of Heroes)!"

"It sounds nice," Pupuru said, staring to become doubtful. "But I'm starting to wonder if I would slow you down."

"Don't worry, Pupuru. As long as we are together, we can bring an end to the Underworld's reign once and for all! We'll show those guys that we CAN heal Sasha and put Calypso back to where he belongs! Never has he experienced the power of TRUE love!"

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed. "Less talking, more moving! Both of you get in the back!"

And so, the journey continued. Everyone climbed back into the car Spectre and took off to find the temple carrying the Life-Giving Flower. The magical plant was still sitting on its stand inside the structure, waiting for its first patient to be healed: Sasha.******

*****Much later, the car drove out into an open area. But everyone was surprised to see that it was nothing but hot, boiling lava. There were stone platforms and pathways that surrounded the lava filled area, most of what looked awfully familiar. The final clue that told what the place was stood engraved on the front outer wall of one of the stone structures. It was an evil face that was carved onto there; one that once belonged to the real Marcus Kane… SWEET TOOTH!

"Holy crap," Nathan spoke up as he got out of the car. "We've landed right into Amazonia!"

"Well," Ratchet replied, "let's start searching! Any one of these temples could be the one holding the flower!"

"But guys!" Pupuru interrupted. "I must warn you: this is the place where Mr. Ash is waiting for you!"

Pupuru's statement was correct. Soon enough, Primeval's vehicle came driving onto the lava, not being burnt by the boiling impact. The vehicle had its shield activated and running so that nothing burnt. Inside, Calypso, Mr. Ash, Black, and Minion gloated with great evil as they prepared for a strong battle that was soon going to happen. "Are you ready to die, Ratchet?!" Calypso shouted over the lava.

Ratchet drew out and raised his Omniwrench, ready to strike out at the next strongest vehicle he ever faced (the first strongest was Dark Tooth). "William," he replied, "there are many things you don't understand… because you never listen to me! If you would just listen for once, you would fully know that… there is still good in you! If only you would become fully absorbed in it!"

"Sorry, Ratchet! Things have changed now! I am Calypso, and I thank you for playing TWISTED METAL!" Perhaps a Twisted Metal fight was finally about to happen. Primeval's vehicle was the first to fire its weapon; it let out a Screaming Soul that shot straight towards Ratchet and the other good guys. They managed to dodge it as it exploded with such blasting power. As Ratchet ran from the impact, he headed straight for the car Spectre and quickly hopped in.

He aimed at Primeval's car and shot out a Ghost Missile. The missile swirled around and homed in on the opposing vehicle. But the shield that surrounded it merely bounced the Ghost Missile off and let it fall into the lava. The missile sank into the hot and molten lava, plunging into its doom. "How the heck am I going to destroy these guys?!" Ratchet thought to himself. "Or should I say: how am I going to defeat them without hurting Calypso at the same time?! I need to lower that shield and pull Calypso out of there; but how?!"

Nathan Drake had problems too; he had his rifle out and ready to fire at the vehicle, but it had its weaknesses as well. "Drat," he thought to himself. "If I shoot lower, the shells that are fired off will be charred before they reach that tank! If I raise my gun a little higher to the midpoint, the bullets will simply slip into the lava. But raising the rifle even higher will make things worse; the shells will merely bounce off the shield that's surrounding them! How the heck am I supposed to shake these guys?!"

But it was not over yet; Nathan just heard a voice that whispered right behind him. He turned and saw that inside the nearby temple that stood behind him had an open window. And through the window was nothing but pitch-black darkness; save for a pair of mysterious eyes who spot Nathan standing outside the temple. "Hey buddy! Put it in the slot!"

"What?!"

"Give me your useless weapon and I'll upgrade it for you."

"Huh! Pretty weird how you show up here in random places, Slim Cognito," Nathan said as he tossed his gun through the window.

"That's just me, buddy. They don't call me Slim Cognito for nothing." With that, Slim's mysterious eyes suddenly vanished into the darkness of the inside of the temple. Nathan heard a few twists and turns from inside of there, and Slim quickly peered back out and handed Nathan back his weapon. The rifle was now upgraded into a whole new gun. Nathan aimed his new weapon at Primeval's car and eagerly shot at it. The upgrade was a powerful laser-beam that scorched right through the shield, melting it into nothingness.

Once the shield was gone, the vehicle started to very slowly sink into the molten lava. Calypso, Minion, Mr. Ash, and Black quickly climbed out of there in a hurry and hopped onto the stone platforms. They watched in surprise as the vehicle melted down into a liquid and flowed away with the lava. "You'll pay for that!" Mr. Ash exclaimed as he raised a fist at Ratchet.

"No, James!" Ratchet replied as he walked toward them. "It is YOU who will pay! You're the one who poised my girlfriend Sasha, and you will bring us the antidote! So tell me: where is the Life-Giving Flower?!"

"We will not tell you anything, sucker!" Minion spoke up. "As long as the Underworld's doing all the favors, we'll be the ones gaining the upper hand!" With that, Minion held up a ricochet bomb and tossed it in his hand for a while. He then threw the bomb with pinpoint accuracy and let it explode. It caused a whole temple to come crashing down upon Ratchet, trapping him beneath the rubble that crushed his entire body.

"RATCHET!" Nathan Drake exclaimed as he ran towards the destroyed temple. But it was too late; the rubble was too heavy to lift, so Ratchet could not come out from under.

"Tah-tah, boys!" Mr. Ash said as he stepped out of the scene with the others. "Pretty soon you'll die in this realm. You'll never make it out alive with the antidote! Enjoy the rest of your time here!" With that, he and the other villains walked away into the forest.

Dart and Pupuru went over to the crushed temple and saw something that immediately grabbed their attention. They spotted something set on its stand. "Look!" Pupuru exclaimed. "It's the flower! Now we can heal Sasha and win this!"

"Is that all you care about?!" Nathan replied. "Ratchet is under this heap of rubble, and we can't get him out from here!"

"But the important thing is," Dart came in, "he did it for us, so that we wouldn't surrender. He saved us so that we could take the flower without any problem."

"You could be right," Nathan said. "Come on. Let's take the flower and head back home. Pupuru, you want to come with us?"

"That's what my purpose is for today," Pupuru replied. "I want to help you guys! But I'm not sure if I could be a part of your team; you've never had any females, and it would be pretty awkward if I dwelled in the same house as the rest of all the males."

"Don't worry. There's already something provided in the house next door. Now come on!" With that, Nathan picked up the flower and ran for the car Spectre, which sat there waiting for them. They climbed inside and drove off back into the forest. But little did they know about what happened to Ratchet minutes later.******

*****After about ten minutes of lying there under the debris, Ratchet suddenly felt something being lifted from him. Once he opened his eyes, he saw something very surprising: all of the rubble had already been lifted from him. He then got up, brushed himself off, and saw that he was already transported back to the city of Los Angeles. He was standing in the middle of the street and witnessed how the buildings of the city had already reached their maximum height. "Holy crap!" Ratchet exclaimed. "I hope I'm not too late!" With that he raced off to the hospital where Sasha was kept at, hoping that the mission had become a success.******

*****Meanwhile, Calypso, Mr. Ash, and the others had not left the RPG Realm yet. They were walking through the forest, gloating about their attack upon Ratchet. "This was a great battle," Calypso spoke up. "But perhaps if we form a new Twisted Metal contest, it would be a real blast!"

"Who cares," Minion replied. "Now that the little brat is dead, we have the upper hand!"

"But what about the flower? Didn't we prevent them from taking the flower?"

"The temple was crushed," Mr. Ash replied, "so we don't need to worry about it. Victory is finally ours now!"

But they spoke too soon. For after a few seconds went by, they received a nasty surprise. Out of nowhere, Neptune (Purple Heart) jumped right in front of them.

"Wha—who are you!?" Calypso exclaimed.

"Someone whom you are certainly going to hate," Neptune replied. "I say that your mission here was a complete failure!"

"What do you mean!? We killed Ratchet over the Life-Giving Flower!"

"Yes, but I saved him! I brought him safely back to Los Angeles to fulfill his mission! He has the flower that will heal his friend, but now you will never find him! You'll have to get through me first if you want to escape this realm!"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"******

*****While Neptune was torturing the bad guys, Ratchet had climbed into the hospital building. He raced all the way to the top floor, where Sasha was kept in her patient room. He burst through the door of her room and saw that Nathan Drake, Dart, and Pupuru had already arrived with the Life-Giving Flower. "You got it!" he exclaimed. "Now let's get Sasha back on track! Give me the flower now!"

Nathan handed Ratchet the flower so that he could rub it on Sasha's chest. And so he did, with tears quickly streaming down his face, trying to absorb all hope of letting Sasha live. "It's okay, Sasha! Everything's going to be alright! You'll be safe now!" Once he was done rubbing, he thought that things would be okay now. But he was dead wrong once something very strong happened. Right away, he heard a banging noise that scared the living daylights out of him. That was when he saw a mark of red blood on Sasha's chest along with a bullet nudged into there. SOMEONE HAD SHOT HER!

Ratchet turned around and saw that Sidagig was standing right there holding a pistol. "Sidagig!," Ratchet hissed. "YOU…!"

"No way," Sidagig replied. "Not Sidagig!" With that, he removed his mask and revealed himself as Gigadis, prince of the Underworld. "Call me Gigadis! At your service!"

"Gigadis!" Pupuru exclaimed once he saw him. "You set this up from the start, didn't you?!"

"Indeed I did, my love. That was no antidote that you found at Amazonia. I've always had it right here with me the whole time." Gigadis held up the REAL Life-Giving Flower, showing it to everyone and gloating about the deceit that he had fed them earlier.

"Then this…" Ratchet thought to himself, "this is a fake! No wonder it didn't heal Sasha right away! It just let her get shot!" Immediately and desperately, he snatched the real flower from Gigadis and began to rub it on Sasha's chest. It only helped a little; soon, the buildings of the city began to slowly settle back down to the ground. There was no dent, scratch, or crack on anything once the city went back to normal. Even the Los Angeles Apple Orphanage was saved; no child ever stumbled from the impact.

Ratchet thought that Sasha would live again, but the flower only took away the power; it did not heal Sasha herself. This made Ratchet furious enough to draw out a gun and start firing at Gigadis out of revenge. But Gigadis dodged every which way you can imagine; he was not shot even once. "Sorry, Ratchet, but this is how things have to be now. I just want you out of my way for when I do the ultimate thing! Oh; I hear Agent Shepard is coming up this way. I'll see you later, monster! Have fun suffering in your own hate!" With that, Gigadis took off and quickly exited the building.

Agent Shepard walked right into the room to catch a glimpse of what was going on in the crazy scenery. "What's going on in here?!" he spoke up. But he was astonished once he saw Ratchet, holding a gun, standing next to Sasha lying on her cot. "Why…" he continued, "now I know the truth! You are a treacherous monster! Now I'm sure of it!"

"What!?" Ratchet looked at his hand, holding his gun. It now looked an awful lot like it was HE HIMSELF who shot Sasha. There was no use arguing; the bullet from Gigadis' gun was still nudged in Sasha's chest. "Wait a minute, agent," he said as he dropped his gun. "It's not what you think!"

"But it is! And there's no use complaining! Now the whole world knows about your murderous deeds! You're coming with me!"

"But I didn't do it! Honestly! I would never shoot my girlfriend just like that!"

Nathan and Pupuru stepped in and gave their defense for Ratchet. "Yeah, it isn't his fault! He didn't shoot her!"

"LIES!" Agent Shepard roared. "All you ever say are lies! There's nothing you can do about it now! Come with me!"

"Uh-oh!" Ratchet thought. "I'm in big trouble here! There's no way I can get past him, and there's no point reasoning with him! But perhaps through that window out to do!" With that, Ratchet ran as fast as he could and crashed straight through the window and out of the building. He fell a long way down and plummeted straight down to the street below. "Well, this is the end," he thought. "It's better off dying here than being haunted by these people! Good-bye…"

But things changed right there. Raiden zoomed into the scene and caught Ratchet before he hit his head on the pavement. He set Ratchet down back onto his feet. "Easy fella," Raiden spoke up. "Had a hunch you'd be needing us."

"Thanks, Raiden," Ratchet replied. "And I definitely need you guys! I'm accused for something AGAIN! No one would believe whatever I say!"

"Hey! I believe you! The rest of us do, but those agents are very tough to mess with. There's got to be some way that we can convince them!"

"There has to be," Ratchet thought. "Otherwise I would be spending the rest of my life running away from the authorities! I would be on the run while the rest of the human race would want to take me in and execute me! Is this how I'm going to spend the rest of my life?! There's got to be something! THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING!"

**NEXT TIME: "PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS: HIGH OCTANE!"**


End file.
